


Bloody deinal

by astuteBoob



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Mild Gore, Multi, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astuteBoob/pseuds/astuteBoob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia is a bit sick and has been in the hospital for quite sometime. Sollux has moved on from her and she refused to accept it. The end results are bloody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody deinal

She pet her hair carefully, stroking it as if she was trying to calm it down.

 

“I remember when we used to dance together…” She said as she stared out the window, “He’d take me out dancing on the town. We’d dress like swing kids and have a glorious time.” She sighed, not moving her sight from the world outside the window, although now holding a ragdoll in her lap.

The young man standing in the corner of the room sighed and leaned up against the wall. “We never dressed as ‘swing kids’, you got that part wrong.”

She slowly turned in her chair to look at the young man. “Well Sollux, maybe you should be the one in this lovely institution, I know I’m not wrong. I didn’t mean to hurt anybody you know that quite well. They just ended up there.” She showed him a lovely smile and went back to petting her hair, “Mother told me how to treat them well and I did, she wanted a few friends is all. ”

Sollux sighed and rubbed his temples, “Look Aradia. You freakin’ attacked that girl with a whip. You choked her to death, that’s why you ended up here. Now drop it. You have a problem and they’re going to help you.”

Aradia, lovely little Aradia. She attacked and killed a young girl. Why? Her mother told her too, her mother who has been long gone.

“Mother said I should have gave her you first. She liked you…not as much as I do though. I like you quite a lot Sollux…we should get married.”

“No, I’ve told you months ago. I’ll visit but I’m with Fef now.” He sighed once more, “Look. I gotta go. Eridan is meetin Fef an I to go over shit. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Sollux turned around quickly and left the room locking the door behind him.

“Oh, Sollux darling. I’ll be seeing you soon. Very soon…”

—-

The scene was terrible, blood, limbs, everywhere. One body? Maybe two? There were three arms here…One with pink polish? Quietly, guns draw, the officers moved towards the back end of the house, which records showed belonged to a Sollux Captor. Moving back more they found traces of a fight. A door with bloody hand prints, what looks like an ear, then they come to a closed door. Whispers could be heard from inside.

“Don’t worry darling…I have you now…she won’t ever hurt you.” The voice on the other side of the barrier whispered.

Soon enough the door was kicked down and the sight was something out of a horror movie, a young lady, cuddling a head, stroking it’s hair. Blood trailed down her gown, it was a hospital gown. She turned around.

“Hello Mister Officers. I suppose you’ll want to visit mother too?” She grined and kissed the head, one eye a sickening red while the other a beautiful blue, putting it down as she stood up to face the officers. She pulled out a box cutter and ran at them.

Bang. Right to the head. She fell down to the floor. After a few moments a call went out over the radio. “Hey Karkles. We need crime scene over here…”


End file.
